


What We Call Home

by youcallherhephanie



Series: Our Sweet Memories [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve just wants billy home, boys finding a home in each other, but yeah, nothing too in depth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallherhephanie/pseuds/youcallherhephanie
Summary: Billy hasn't been to Steve's house in over two weeks. Worried, Steve goes out looking for the boy.With the prompt: “Please come home, I miss you.”





	What We Call Home

Steve, when around Billy, couldn’t help but feel like life made sense, and was put together in a way that he’d never experienced before. He didn’t remember feeling so comfortable with himself before he’d began to hang out with Billy. 

They’d grown closer over the course of half a year. They’d graduated. Billy had moved into the Harrington residence. They’d become friends. Best friends. Yet, as each day passed, Steve was sinking more and more into the feeling of wanting to be more than just friends with Billy.

And there was always this sliver of hope that _Billy felt the same_. That him and Steve could do the things that he’d imagined them doing, the things that kept him up at night and sometimes drove him crazy. 

But they were good. They talked and laughed and opened up to each other. Spent nights drinking too much, spent mornings sleeping too much and afternoons swimming too much. But it was good, the two had found their peace in each other. 

So, it was unusual when Billy hadn’t been at the house for two weeks. 

He didn’t always stay _every_ night at Steve’s, going to his home late and facing the wrath of his dad. Steve hadn’t thought it absurd the first day. But Max had reached out to him. 

And according to her, Billy was gone. All apparently after a big blow up with Neil. He’d gone to pick up Max for something, Neil had been a total piece of shit and it had all gotten out of hand too quickly.

Steve hadn’t known what to do. He’d tried calling around for Billy, seeing if anyone had spotted him. He’d spent nights restless with worry. Because all he could do was wait.

Wait until finally someone saw something.

Max reached out to him again, saying she could’ve sworn she’d seen the Camaro parked around the gas station, near the streets of Steve’s place. Heart in his throat, he’d ran to his car, in haste to find Billy. To bring him back to the house. Back to his home. 

Because now, the house felt empty and alone and cold without the big, loud presence of Billy. Where the room lit up where he’d stand, it was now dim and daunting.

And that’s what led Steve to now, where he was starting the BMW and driving around the streets of Hawkins. Until finally. Finally, there was the distinct glint of blue. Like a moth to a beacon, Steve was moving closer, thoughts no longer on his driving and instead on if Billy was okay and on what he would even say to him.

There was a figure hunched beside the car, curled into themselves with the shine of the gas station silhouetting their figure.

Steve jumped out of his car, the engine not even fully off before he was out the door. He ran over to Billy.

Billy, who looked the same with his denim jacket and fancy curls and big arms. Who was shivering and looked tired as he looked up at Steve.

His eyes reminded Steve of the Camaro. Blue and sharp, but muted in the lighting. 

“... Harrington?”

He was blinking up at Steve, hope and exhaustion washing over his face.

Steve didn’t know what to do. Weeks of pent up worry and fear and want all building up inside him. So he did the only reasonable thing to do and pulled Billy into him.

He wrapped his arms around Billy’s shivering form, squeezing him. His hands rubbed on his back comfortingly as Billy held onto him. 

He was so cold.

After what felt like eternity, Steve spoke.

“Please come home.” His words were muffled in the blond curls of Billy’s hair, but he still received a shaking of shoulders in reply. “I miss you.”

Billy pulled back from him sharply. His eyes were blown wide with fear.

“I can’t go back to him, Steve.”

Steve’s heart broke just a little.

“Then don’t. Just come back to me. _With_ me. We have our own home.”

Billy looked at him through wet lashes, face red from the cold.

“Yeah?”

Steve smiled softly. He slipped his hand down from Billy’s shoulders and into his hands. He squeezed tight.

“Yeah.”


End file.
